


Pounded in the Butt by My Unwrangled Drabble

by Anonymous



Category: Tingleverse - Chuck Tingle
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 100 words of hot man-on-drabble action





	

I was perusing the archive when, just by happy chance, I saw it. I wasn't looking for anything special. Yet there it was staring at me from my screen: the drabble of my dreams - wild, raw, in a fandom that was completely unwrangled. My breath hitched and I felt the first stirrings of arousal. 

The Drabble was aware of me now. It flashed a brilliant smile and tensed its rippling abs, all for my pleasure. 

"I've been waiting for a buck like you," Drabble said. 

I looked away, suddenly embarrassed by the rush of desire for those 100 perfect words. 


End file.
